Persona 4: Dubious Days
by LochIshiyama
Summary: What if the roles of Adachi and Narukami had been switched, if Adachi was the guest of the Velvet Room. Well you get this story. This is based off a challenge made by the author EternalCombover that I decided to undertake. Rated T because I don't know what to rate it yet.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 0: PROLOGUE**

Life can be a peculiar thing. Depending on what choices you make, you can have a great life or a horrible one. It can prosper or diminish by not just the choices of yourself, but others as well. It can appear as quickly as it disappears, that is something that I have come to terms with.

My life is one that can fit in all of those categories.

Tohru Adachi is the name I've been given, 27 years old, member of the Inaba Police Department.

I grew up a horrible life, and am living a decent one. I am making an honest living that puts the thing I cherish most on the line.

While I appreciate the fact that the cases hear are not even close to being as intense as they were in the city I always have wanted some sort of excitement in my boring life.

Although unaware at the time, in those next 48 hours, 3 things would change my life.

A body, a handshake, and a single sentence.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1: THE (NEW) LIFE OF A DETECTIVE**

April 11, 2011

Just like every morning I begin my day the same way, eat breakfast, get dressed, brush teeth, leave. An efficient but unsatisfying routine, although I follow it none the less.

Walking out the door I always greet the…interesting townsfolk. Including a perverted nurse, an old lady, a blacksmith and so on and so forth.

As I pass the gas station I am stopped by one of the voices I fear the most.

"Hey, Adachi!" the voice said obviously directly to me.

"Ah, Dojima what a pleasure to see you. Although weren't you going to pick up your nephew from the city today?"

"That's what I'm on my way to do at this mome-" he was stopped by a small little girl in a pink dress.

"Daddy, I have to go." the small girl responded towards her father.

"Now? Fine, hey Adachi can you fill up the car while I walk Nanako in?" he asked but I understood that was an order quite quickly.

"Yes sir." Immediately he walked in to the station with his daughter, though my train of thought was interrupted when a suspicious being walked up to me.

"Hi, welcome to Moel, what do you need?" the gas station attendant asked me.

"Ah, thank you, just fill it up normally please." I said in response.

The attendant then nodded and got to work, but proceeded to make small talk.

"So you're a member of the Police Department, Mr…?" he said waiting for me to tell him my name, of course I wasn't going to be rude.

"Adachi, Tohru Adachi."

"I see then, well it's nice to meet you Mr. Adachi." he then stuck out his hand implying he wanted to shake my hand.

I then stuck out his hand as well, quickly since I saw Dojima out of the corner of my eye.

"Hey thanks for doing that for me Adachi. I may give you less paper work tomorrow. Key word may."

"Gotcha, I'm just hoping the may goes in my favor. Heh-" I was stopped by an immense pain in my head.

"Aahhh, urgghh."

"Hey Adachi are you alright!" Dojima said with an intense worry meanwhile his daughter was hiding behind was back, afraid of what was happening.

"It's fine, just a random headache." I replied hoping to ease their worries.

"Random headaches don't go away that fast Adachi. Why don't you take the day off, I can handle the work, you won't be any good anyways if you just sit there in pain all day." he told me, I couldn't respond though seeing how out of character he was acting.

I just nodded and went on the long trek back to my house.

It wasn't even that late, but I was just too tired to even move. In the end I decided to flop on the surprisingly comfortable couch instead of rolling out the futon, which would be too much effort. I just need to sleep, just sleep.

"You only see what you want to see in the fog."

I opened my eyes at the sound of the malicious voice, only to find myself awake in a place I've never seen. It all seemed so real but like a dream at the same time, even though my vision was mostly obscured due to the fog.

"Follow the easy path of lies, or the hard path of truth, choose."

I had no idea what was going on, I attempted to turn back and walk out but I was stopped by some form of invisible barrier. I decided to move forward seeing how that was my only other option but sit there. The more I moved the more intense the fog got, before I stumbled upon a figure, which then attacked me for some unknown reason. Due to my instincts as a detective I reached for my pistol and shot square in the forehead, but it didn't even flinch as it barreled towards me. Suddenly a card materialized in front of me, I didn't know what to do so I just shattered it.

A shadow like figure appeared in front of me, it stood tall and proud, the best word to describe it would be warrior, it was grayish and had a spear-like sword, that was all I could get from it.

It then rushed for the figure a sliced at it but it had no effect. The figure then slowly walked up to me, I don't know why but I was still too tired to fight any longer. It then told 5 words that I shall never forget.

"So you chose the truth." at that moment I felt it.

Pain.

Pain so horrible that I couldn't respond, it felt like I was being torn open from all sides, I tried to cry out in agony, but no sound came out. After that I drifted away into the abyss with nothing on my mind, I just fell. And everything went black.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room."

I opened my eyes once more to find myself in a primarily blue room, which reminded me of an interrogation room. Across from me sat two figures. One being a short man in very formal clothes, although that's not what stuck out, what stuck out was his nose, literally. The other was a beautiful woman in an attire that matched the room, she seemed no older than me, but exuded an aura of sophistication and power.

The man then spoke.

"A place between dream and reality, mind and matter. It has been so long since we have had a guest join us in the Velvet Room. Ah, but where are my manners. My name is Igor, and sitting next to me is my assistant Margaret." The man called Igor said to me.

"Welcome honored guest." Margaret responded immediately after.

"Now you hold the power of the Wild Card, you are basically the number 0, empty but you have infinite possibilities." Igor told me.

"What this entails, we will explain later. Farewell."

April 12, 2011

For the third and final time I opened my eyes to thankfully find myself on my couch with my hair and suit slightly disoriented. I checked the nearest clock and read the time. 9:30 am…. OH SHIT I'M LATE.

I skipped the morning routine to find myself running towards the police station hoping I won't get in too much trouble, only to find my boss standing in the street surrounded by civilians and police officers alike. I found myself shouting.

"Dojima! What in the world happened?"

"Ah, there you are you dumbass!" he responded aggressively, looks like that paperwork deal is down the drain.

"Though I'm glad you're here, I hope you figured this out already but there has been a murder." I then slightly opened my eyes in shock but decided to keep my cool.

"Who's the victim?"

"TV Reporter Mayumi Yamano."

I then nodded my head in response to this. If anyone had a target on her back it was her, due to her affair with that Namatame guy, so her being the victim wasn't all that surprising.

"What else do we know Dojima?"

"Despite the victim's name, where and when she was found, we have nothing. We can't tell the cause of death and our 2 main suspects both have solid alibis.

Not even a cause of death? What the hell is this?

"Dojima, where was she staying here in Inaba?"

"In the Amagi Inn, I assume you are going there to investigate?"

I nodded my head and took off, knowing that Dojima was about to give me permission too.

On the way I was bombarded with questions about the murder and tried to answer them in the most discrete way possible, although I was still 30 minutes later than I should've been.

When walking in I was greeted by the owner of the establishment Sachiko Amagi through all of the reporters. She knew what I was there for and mouthed the words to me. Room 27, the room Ms. Yamano was staying in.

When walking I was immediately confused. There seemed to be no sign of a struggle or anything. All I noticed was a ring that was right next to the TV. I went to pick it up, but I tripped.

This single misstep changed my life, for the better and the worse.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 2: THE TV WORLD**

"Uh oh, this is beary bad!"

What the hell? Who said that?

I opened my eyes just a little to only see fog. I saw a round figure which most likely emitted the voice that I heard before. I slowly stood up; while I was shaky I could still stand. The round figure then handed me and object, from what I could tell they were some kind of glasses. I didn't really consider what they could do to me; I was just hoping they helped me so I put them on. Thankfully they did. The fog finally cleared and my headache was gone. Although I was more worried about what was in front of me.

A bear. It was a freaking bear. What the heck?!

I ran off in one direction away from that bear thing, although looking back on it that was stupid.

From what I could see I was in a TV studio, sort of like a news station.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE YOU!"

I flinched at the loud voice, especially since it confirmed my suspicions of the talking bear.

"Yeesh, you run fast guy*huff* you should know that I'm-*huff* trying to help you."

I could only just stare stupidly at the bear; I had no idea how to respond.

"Are you just going to stare at me? At least tell me your name!" the bear pleaded.

Eh, what the heck?

"Adachi, how about you?"

"Teddie."

Of course it is.

Now that I am fully awake I can take in the whole situation.

Last I remember, I tripped right when I was about to pick up that item. The top priority is that I was knocked out and someone moved me here. I have no idea what time it is so distance from Inaba is irrelevant. If I was moved then who did? The culprit of the Yamano case was most likely but where could they hide? If I remember correctly there was no place to hide in that room, and there was no strangely out of place areas. I guess my best bet was to ask the bear.

"Hey Teddie, where am I exactly?"

"You're in what you would call the 'TV World'."

WHAT?! IS HE SAYING I FELL INTO THE TV OR SOMETHING?!

Wait. Judging by how I was falling I was going straight into the TV. So there is a possibility I did. Though my train of thought was stopped when some strange sludge like beings walked up to us. They then transformed into these ball like figures with long tongues with a zebra pattern, which then stood in front of us, then immediately dashed. I put my hand on my waist looking for my gun, but it wasn't there. I was going to die wasn't I? Die a useless man, who did nothing with his life. I then closed my eyes, waiting to except my fate.

"Thou art I…"

What the-?

"And I art thou…"

What's going on?

"From the sea of my soul I come…"

"I am Magatsu Izanagi, the corrupt warrior."

A malicious smile appeared on my face, one that I couldn't get rid of.

A card materialized in front of my face, with one side with a mask, and the other a guy and dog. When activating it, I can only say one word.

"Per-so-na."

 _SHATTER_

The warrior that appeared in my dreams showed up in front of me, yet red, almost like the veins in his body were glowing, the word corrupt was no understatement.

"I remembear! These guys are weak to lightning spells!"

Lightning eh? Fine by me.

"ZIO!"

A bolt of lightning came down and struck one of them, immediately causing the beast to disintegrate.

One of the remaining beasts rushed towards me, the malicious smirk appeared once again.

"CLEAVE!"

The sword of the warrior sliced the second beast straight in half, having it bleed out ichor.

The final one stared at me. Perhaps waiting for something to happen. Well well, waiting?

"Rakunda."

It rushed towards me after I said the words. My revolver materialized in my hand as I pulled the trigger. The beast dissolved into the same ichor as the other two.

I had won the fight.

I then felt something inside me change, most likely my "persona" getting stronger.

"Getting stronger, what is this a video game?"

"Wow sensei! You really defeated them!"

Sensei? Whatever I've had enough for today.

As if on cue I dropped to my knees and panted.

"Hey, Teddie, you think you could get me out of here maybe?"

"Ah, sure, you have my trust, unlike that other person who fell in."

Other person?

"Wait, someone else fell in here?!"

"Yeah, why?"

"What did she look like?"

"Let's see if I remembear correctly, she was as old as you, had dark short hair, and looked like a business lady."

That describes Mayumi Yamano perfectly; I have some things to consider.

"Alright so letting me out?"

"Ah, right."

A stack of 3 televisions appeared in front of me, so I assume this is the way out. I jumped in but was stopped.

"Hey sensei, you'll come visit me again right?"

I just nodded my head with a smile and exited the world.

I appeared back in Ms. Yamano's former room in front of the TV.

So from what I can tell if someone falls into the television then they can go to that world, though it takes certain circumstances, since this is a new thing I could do. Maybe they need the power of that "persona" thing. Persona, huh?

This case just got a whole lot more interesting.

 **A/N**

 **I finally got Chapter 2 finished after 2 weeks of nothing, also sorry about that. I literally have had no time to write and when I did my brain was just so messed up I got a bad case of writer's block, and I am also bad at writing Persona fight scenes, I can do one for everything EXCEPT Persona, which doesn't help me much. Although thanks for those who have reviewed and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask.**

 **Until next time. Ciao.**


End file.
